There are various types of displays having 3D (3 Dimensional) image display functions (hereinafter, 3D displays). Also, there are various types of video formats for 3D display (hereinafter called 3D video formats).
3D video formats include a method using images of three or more viewpoints (Multi-views), specifically for example, a 3D video format using 2-dimensional images and Depth images suitable of 3D display in a so-called lenticular method, and so forth.
Now, as a disc-type recording medium for recording data such as images and the like, there are play-only optical discs conforming to the Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) standard. With this standard, captions are displayed on a plane separate from the plane on which moving images are displayed, and the caption and moving images are overlaid and displayed by the caption plane and moving image plane being synthesized. For example, one screen of image data wherein a caption is displayed on a moving image is generated by providing portions of a caption plane other than the caption with a transparent attribute, and the positioning the caption plane in front of the moving image plane. PTL 1 describes a technique wherein a moving image plane and caption plane are both provided based on the Blu-ray Disc standard which is a recoding/playing standard, and moving images according to video data and captions according to caption image data are displayed on one screen.